1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a magnetic tape cassette. More specifically, the invention relates to a tape reel having upper and lower reel flanges and housed within a magnetic tape cassette casing. Further particularly, the invention relates to a structure for attaching a reel flange onto one end of a reel hub.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Japanese Utility Model Second (Examined) Publication (Jikko) Showa 59-35898 discloses a tape reel for a compact video tape (8 mm video tape) cassette. The disclosed tape reel predominantly comprises a reel hub assembly and an integrally attached lower reel flange. The reel hub assembly is generally cylindrical and has an inner cylindrical section with an essentially cylindrical recess for receiving a reel shaft of a recording and/or reproducing apparatus. The reel hub assembly also has an upper reel flange support surface. An upper reel flange is mounted on the upper reel flange support surface of the reel hub assembly.
A center pin and a plurality of fastening projections are formed on the upper reel flange support surface of the reel hub assembly. The center pin extends through a central aperture in the upper reel flange for centering the upper reel flange with respect to the reel hub assembly. The fastening projections similarly extend through apertures in the upper reel flange surrounding the central aperture. The fastener projections are crimped after engaging the corresponding apertures of the upper reel flange so as to fasten the upper reel flange to the upper reel flange support surface.
With regard to this conventional tape reel, it is difficult to hold the plane of the upper reel flange support surface accurately flat and accurately parallel to the lower reel flange due to normal production errors and tolerances.